Titulo: Solo una mas
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: un fic comico y romantico y corto de naruto y hinata para personas de mentes despiertas jajajaja dejenme muchos post Cariños Ara


Titulo: Solo una mas

Lee y TenTen brincaban con velocidad de rama en rama

-Ten ten no estoy seguro de esto... Neji , es quien se encarga de estas cosas, entiendo que Naruto haya venido a esta misión con nosotros porque es peligrosa ¿pero Hinata?-

Lee ella es buena se que no tiene el estilo de nuestro quipo pero Neji y Gai sensei fueron enviados por la hokage en una misión especial y Naruto y Hinata son perfectos para cumplir con lo que se nos encargo-dijo la chica trigueña-

No me opongo a lo que diga la hokage ella sabe porque hace los equipos que hace pero Hinata estaba enferma , ¿no?-

Estará bien mañana , de momento a echo bien en irse con Naruto y escoger un lugar para acampar mientras reconocíamos el lugar ahora solo hay que encontrarlos cuando manden la señal con la radio.

Si bueno me alegra que vayan a avisar donde están con esta vegetación tan espesa no los encontraríamos facilmen...- Lee no acabo de hablar porque una vocecita lejana lo interrumpió

No mas por favor ya no...- dijo con su vocecita temblorosa Hinata trataba de resistirse pero Naruto no se lo permitía

Vamos Hinata hasta ahora lo has echo muy bien- la chica sollozó un par de veces- no es momento de acobardarse, te prometo que esto te hará sentir bien ...bueno mas tarde claro.- la voz de Naruto llevaba implícita una risita rara y traviesa

Escuchaste , se escuchaba como Naruto- dijo la chica

-A si bueno seguro hay una explicación lógica- argumento el moreno-

Pero Naruto kun es que ... eso... eso sabe raro...- dijo la inocente voz de la chica-

Hinata te prometo que si te sigues portando bien y dejas que lo ponga en tu boca... bueno de veras que te voy a recompensar

Lee se puso colorado hasta las orejas, TenTen aun no acavaba de creer lo que acababa de escuchar- vamos démonos prisa en encontrarlos-dijo jalándola del brazo y empezando una búsqueda desesperadamente

¿No esperamos la señal de radio?- dijo Ten ten cuando se escucho algo mas serca

-Pero... no se , ya van dos y...- la voz dudosa de Hinata se escuchaba mas temerosa y cerca pero aun no la veían

Una mas Hinata solo una mas...

No por favor... no quiero,... sabe raro...

Lee estaba enfadándose mucho...- como se atreve , se esta aprovechando de que ella le quiere y esta enferma

-Lee espérame- a estas alturas Ten ten estaba empezando a enojarse tanto como Lee, su angustia se desbordo cuando escucho decir

Vamos abre tu boquita Hinata, la pondré dentro , será rápido, y si quieres puedes cerrar tu ojitos.

No ya noooo

¿No seas remilgosa , no tienes que saborearlo solo trágatelo!.

Dynamic Entriy- grito Lee derribando a Naruto

¿Como te atreves a forzar una chica que además esta enferma?- le grito

¿Estas bien Hinata?– dijo TenTen

Si – dijo y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso entre Lee y Naruto

-Escucha Lee no debes enojarte con Naruto es mi culpa, es que yo no e querido- dijo poniéndose roja y jugando con sus dedos mientras bajaba la mirada

-Cierto y no tiene por que tan remilgosa- agrego Naruto sin enfadarse , el golpe le había parecido una sobre actuación de su amigo, y no la había tomado en serio , ni siquiera se imagino que estaban pensando momentos antes

-Si Neji estuviera aquí el ya...-Dijo Lee

-Me hubiera dado la razón ¿crees que el consentiría a Hinata para que no se tomara su medicina?- dijo el rubio

Lee y TenTen se quedaron de piedra-¿medicina?- dijeron ambos

Si solo tengo que hacer que Hinata tome una tercera y ultima cucharada - dijo recogiendo el frasco, tomo la cuchara y la empujo contra la boca de Hinata- ahora Hinata se buena chica y abre la boca

Hinata estaba avergonzada de que vieran esa escena y se tomo la cucharada rápidamente cerrando los ojos y haciendo gestos después de tragársela.

Buena chica ahora te daré una buena recompensa en ramen -Naruto se llevo a Hinata pasándole la mano tras la cintura, ella estaba totalmente inocente de las malas interpretaciones de sus amigos y se fue feliz con el chico que adoraba a sentarse junto a la fogata del campamento que ambos habían levantado.

Lee estaba tan rojo y atónito que no podía hablar

Bueno creo que apresuramos nuestras conclusiones Lee

TenTen esto nunca paso ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo

Fin

Prologo

Hinata – dijo seductoramente el rubio que la abrazaba- has sido una muy buena chica te dije que te recompensaría y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas verdad?-

-Si pero aun no se porque salimos tan noche y nos alejamos del campamen... –Hinata no pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos , de forma deliciosas ella le echo los brazos al cuello y le deja besarla hasta que casi se quedo sin aire-...to Naruto Kun... te juro que si me recompensas así cada vez ya no seré remilgosa con mi medicina- dijo con los ojos cerrados , con la voz entre cortada mientras Naruto le besaba el cuello

-Prometido- suspiro Naruto sin detenerse...

espero que les gustara es que la idea no dejaba de rodar en mi cabeza jejejeje no pude evitar escribirla ,por favor díganme que les a parecido

Cariños Ara

PD: mándenme sus opiniones si?


End file.
